Networks of elements (e.g., packet switches, servers, routers, and the like) may be managed by an element manager. The element manager may perform various functions such as receiving alarms from the elements, upgrading software or firmware on the elements, and configuring the elements. In order to manage a network element, the element manager may use configuration information describing a configuration of the network element. In some cases, the element manager may retrieve the configuration information from the network element.
Retrieving configuration information from one network element might not seem burdensome. However, retrieving configuration information from a large number of network elements may be time consuming and may significantly burden a network connecting the network elements together by consuming a large amount of bandwidth during inconvenient periods of time.